Conventional computing systems often utilize a controller to manage operations for a memory device. The controller may be responsible for interaction with a memory device, which may include a variety of operations. That is, the controller may be designed to perform operations (e.g., low-level operations) on a memory device.
Typically, each low-level operation performed on a memory device consumes power. The amount of power consumed by each particular operation may depend on the type of operation and/or the quality of the memory device. Further, the amount of power consumed by a particular memory device may change during the lifetime of the memory device.